marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bestman Salvage (Earth-199999)
| Last = | HistoryText = Bestman Salvage was a company run by Adrian Toomes. After the battle between the Avengers and the Chitauri in New York City, the company was tasked by the city council to salvage the remains of the Chitauri ships and technology scattered around the city. However, before Toomes and his crew could finish the job, he lost the contract to Tony Stark, who co-created the Department of Damage Control in a joint effort with the federal government. Faced with potential bankruptcy since he had already purchased extra trucks and hired extra employers for the task, Toomes decided to keep the Chitauri tech he had already salvaged for himself instead of turning it over to Department of Damage Control. The employees at Bestman Salvage filled out Toomes' crew. Phineas Mason knew how to operate and enhance the alien technology, while Jackson Brice and Herman Schultz sold it. Mason was even able to construct a battle suit consisting of two huge mechanical wings, for Toomes to use on the bigger jobs. Together, they built up a fortune by stealing high tech equipment from Department of Damage Control, making weapons out of them, and selling them to criminals. They were able to pull these heists covertly until Brice and Shultz unintentionally attracted the attention of the New York hero Spider-Man while trying to sell some of the weapons to Aaron Davis. Spider-Man gave chase when the duo fled, but Toomes intervened and disposed of him quickly. Afterwards, Toomes fired Jackson from his team because of his recklessness, but accidentally killed him when Jackson threatened to reveal Toomes' secret to his wife Doris. Toomes' crew next job was a robbery of a Department of Damage Control truck in Washington, D.C.. Spider-Man got in the way yet again, but the inexperienced hero was proved no match for Toomes. Toomes was able to trap Spider-Man in the truck and escape, but was unable to escape with any stolen goods. A few days later, Toomes and his crew were aboard the Staten Island ferry to sell their Chitauri and Ultron weapons to Mac Gargan. The transaction went south when Spider-Man and the FBI intervened. Toomes was able to buy the time for his crew to escape by slicing the ferry into two, which shifted Spider-Man's concern towards the civilians on board. Desperate and out of options, Toomes agreed to Mason's constant requests to pull a high-altitude heist using the new vacuum seal he had created. Meanwhile, Toomes had discovered that Spider-Man was only a mere teenager and a friend of his daughter. Together, Schultz and Toomes were able to stall him while Toomes tried stealing from a plane that was transferring Avengers apparel from Avengers Tower to the New Avengers Facility. Spider-Man eventually caught up to the plane and fought Toomes, which led the plane to crash land on Coney Island. There, Toomes and Spider-Man engaged in a final battle, which ended with Toomes suit getting damaged and exploding. Spider-Man saved Toomes from the wreckage however and left him on the beach for the police to find. Toomes was imprisoned afterwards, while the whereabouts of Mason and Schultz were left unknown. | Equipment = * Vulture's Wings (formerly) * Vulture drone (formerly) * Shocker's Vibro-Shock Gauntlets (formerly) * Chitauri techonology (formerly) * 'Chitauri Energy Core (formerly) * 'Anti-Gravity Gun (formerly) * '''Matter Phase Shifter (formerly) * Blaster rifle (formerly) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Companies